


The Doll

by geekyyoungblood



Series: Huxloween 2016 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Huxloween, TW: Blood, TW: Suicide, TW: cutting, horror (kinda), hux is a doll, i actually find this slightly disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/pseuds/geekyyoungblood
Summary: Kylo couldn’t remember when the doll had started talking to him. It was all a blur, a blur that had lasted all of the four months that had passed since he had found the doll in his basement, and he had barely noticed anything that had happened during these months. In a way, it felt like he had always lived like this; in a constant, dream-like blur.Written for the prompt "dolls".





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I would like to clarify that there will be a suicide in this fic involving cutting and lots of blood. You have been warned.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is a day late, I didn't have time to write yesterday. Also it probably sucks, but I'm stressed out as heck and I chose not to read through it properly before publishing. Please forgive me.
> 
> And yes, (spoiler alert) Hux is a doll in this fic. I know, it's weird.

Kylo couldn’t remember when the doll had started talking to him. It was all a blur, a blur that had lasted all of the four months that had passed since he had found the doll in his basement, and he had barely noticed anything that had happened during these months. In a way, it felt like he had always lived like this; in a constant, dream-like blur.

And was his life really that interesting before all of this happened? Was it really that much better? He couldn’t help but feel like this had saved him from himself, from living that endless cycle that consisted of getting out of bed, going to work, going back home, going to sleep and restarting the cycle. He used to be so numb. Now, he had something to hold on to.

He didn’t know if it was real or just inside his head. But he didn’t actually care that much.

It was a small china doll, the kind that you saw in horror movies. In fact, Kylo’s first thought when he found it in the basement of the building where he lives four months ago was that it was creepy. Too creepy to be kept around. He was going to leave it where he had found it, or maybe throw it away. But something made him want to keep it, to put it somewhere in his apartment where everyone who walked inside would be able to see it. (Not that he got a lot of visits. Kylo was a lonely man.) He didn’t know what made him feel this way, and at first it almost scared him. Although, the doll was actually kind of cute. It had short, red hair, bright blue eyes, and its mouth was curled into an almost mischievous smile. It wasn’t actually that creepy, when he thought about it.

So he kept it and put it on a shelf in his hallway. After a while, he changed his mind and put it on his nightstand instead. He wanted to be able to look at it.

Slowly but surely, Kylo Ren changed. He became more peaceful, in a way that he at first found a bit frightening, but he soon accepted it without really thinking that much about it. He had never been particularly fond of the rest of the world, but now, he began to feel a more and more intense hatred for it. It always interrupted his peace, with all of its cars and buildings and street lights and night clubs and TV shows and people. He found himself calling in sick more and more often, just to be able to spend all day in his apartment, hiding from all the noise. 

That was the first stage.

The second stage was the increasing fascination with the doll. He spent more and more time sitting on his bed just looking at it, admiring its features. It was beautiful, he thought. It was made to be admired.

The third stage was around the time it started talking to him, but if someone had asked him afterwards, he wouldn’t have been able to say when, exactly, it had begun. It started with the doll talking to him at night, though, when he was about to go to sleep. He wasn’t always able to hear what it said - it always whispered - but when he did hear, it was mostly talking about how wrong the rest of the world was, how it didn’t understand, how Kylo was the only one who truly understood. Kylo had no idea what it meant by that, but he became increasingly convinced that the doll was right.

The fourth stage was where he began to fall apart. He started staying at home without calling in, which resulted in him losing his job. He didn’t care about that. After all, they didn’t understand. He spent his days lying in bed, barely drinking or eating or sleeping at all. Most of the time he just listened to the doll, which had now started talking to him during the days as well. He stopped caring about anything but that doll, he lost all kinds of contact with the real world, because after all, it didn’t understand.

The fifth stage was the final one. Unlike the rest of the stages, Kylo could have told you afterwards exactly when it started. He never got the chance to tell anyone about it though, because once he had entered the fifth stage, there was no Afterwards.

It started in the middle of a night which he spent looking at the doll instead of sleeping. It was whispering nonsense, but suddenly it said something. For the very first time, the doll said something out loud, it wasn’t whispering this time. It had a beautiful voice, Kylo thought. Smooth, with a british accent. And this is what it said, before it stopped talking forever:

“They don’t understand. So you must leave.”

The doll was quiet. And Kylo knew what to do.

There were, of course, knives in his kitchen, just like in any kitchen. He took one of them, the smallest one, and pressed it against his wrist. It created a long, deep cut along his forearm that resulted in dark blood spilling all over the floor, but he didn’t feel any pain. He didn’t hesitate when he did the same thing to his other arm. He was never afraid, not even when he sat down on the floor in the middle of his own blood. He couldn’t help but feel like this was meant to be.

Right before the world went black, he saw the doll. It was sitting next to him on the floor, or maybe it wasn’t. Kylo didn’t know whether he was hallucinating or not, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because it made him feel proud of himself in a sick, twisted way. The way the doll looked at him assured him that he had done the right thing. 

Because after all, he was the only one who truly understood.


End file.
